


Let us Figure out

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 力敏造人指南





	Let us Figure out

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想写了  
> PWP怎么会不OOC  
> 那我有驾照吗？  
> 显然是没有的
> 
> 滴滴叭叭滴滴叭叭滴滴叭叭

如果不是蕾伊偏要跑到外环去，如果不是本索罗不许别人和她去，如果不是义军最近的加油费一直报销不了，如果不是上次他的手下不小心轰了外环的燃料补给站......

总之，千年隼除了结实一点，现在和帐篷也没有什么区别。蕾伊做了最后一次检查，油箱确实漏得一干二净。

“我们回不去了。” 她瞥了一眼坐在沙发上看书的本，走到了千年隼的嵌入式床边，铺起了床。

不管怎么样，这床今晚都不会空着。

“我们轮流守夜还是？”

“我来吧，你睡好了。” 本索罗瞥了一眼那个床，他极度怀疑自己是在那里被怀上的，他不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他才不要睡那里。

“你确定？” 蕾伊皱了皱眉头，

“我就坐在这里。” 他翻了一页书，岿然不动。

 

蕾伊钻进了被子里，本很识趣地避开了视线，他听见了窸窸窣窣的声音，她约莫是在换上睡觉的衣服。

“你真的没问题吗？” 蕾伊又问了一句。

“你是在邀请我和你一起睡觉吗？” 本索罗觉得自己的意思已经很明白了，但她还不理解的话那肯定有所企图。

“我觉得问题不大。” 

本索罗竟不知道怎么回答。

“我是说，我觉得这里挺安全的。不守夜也没问题。” 蕾伊解释了一下她的话。

对于在贾库长大的她来说，有些东西真的不是很重要。

“你守了一夜的话明天一定不能开船了，我不想开一天的船。” 

“当然我也不介意和你一起睡。”

本索罗犹豫的样子好像他们没有一起睡过一样。你非要说仔细的话，他们好像天天一块儿睡。原力的意思，没有办法。

毕竟在他们还不能熟练控制原力连接的时候，蕾伊都懒得提那些事了，本索罗一胳膊压在了她胸口，她隔天还以为自己被鬼压床了。

“是吗？” 本皱起了眉头。

\-------

本走到床边的时候，蕾伊往里面挪了一些。他已经换好了他的黑色睡袍。这是童年生活的痕迹，奥加纳家的小儿子不能胡乱穿着短裤就睡了，不能随那个姓索罗的。

他坐在床边看了她一眼，她正半靠在床头，一本绝地之路放在膝盖上。她穿着白色的吊带睡裙，头发放了下来，正好披在肩头。

她也微妙地看了他一眼，心里有种陌生又熟悉的感觉，仿佛这样的场景今后要无数次地上演。

大概不和衣而睡，是他们两个人对彼此的最大尊重了。该知道的不该知道的反正都知道了，用本索罗的话来说就是这样。那还不如怎么舒服怎么来吧。

“不错的睡前读物，有助入睡。” 他钻进了被窝。

蕾伊看到了他睡袍下修长的小腿和那双大脚。这个嵌入式的小床对他来说确实可能有些小了。

“你睡吗？” 蕾伊躺了下去。

“嗯。” 他也默默地躺了下去。

灯光熄灭了，只剩下窗外隐约透来的星光。

本知道她翻了个身，背对着他了，被子被扯了过去。

“过来一点。” 他的脚已经露在外面了，“我没有被子了。”

“你怕冷吗？你不是会半裸着睡觉吗？” 

其实那是为了不再让蕾伊觉得他是在故意耍流氓，他才改掉了这个习惯，做回了奥加纳家的小儿子，穿起被她评价“奢靡”的丝绸睡袍。

她乖乖地过来了一些。

本索罗闭着眼，居然主动开始了冥想。冥想的第一步时要放下杂念，对，放下杂念，第二步，要集中精神，集中......

忽然，他放在胸前的手被抓了过去，不讲道理地被拉到了中间，被她紧紧握着。

他睁眼扭头看了眼她，她依旧闭着眼睛，嘴角藏着笑意

她记得，贾库的晚上很冷，风声在门外萧萧作响，而她只能尽量把自己蜷成一团。所以睡觉的地方只要足够温暖就可以。本索罗的手掌就很温暖，他用他的拇指轻轻摩挲着她的虎口。

他在和她一样的位置长着茧，那是练习光剑留下的痕迹，但他手指尖还长着小茧子，那是他练习书法的痕迹。

他拉着她的手，把她环了过来，而她熟练地钻进了他的怀里。

他的手环在她的腰间，把她轻轻地拢着，而她的头贴着他的胸口，听着他均匀的心跳声。

和以前一样。

她还记得，第一次发现被他抱着睡觉的时候是一个周末的早晨，她迷迷糊糊地醒来，刚想挣脱，却想到今天是个好不容易可以睡得晚一些的周日，于是就也索性没动。

躺在他怀里的感觉真的挺不错的。

“所以不想让我守夜吗？”

她没有回答，只是用脚丫轻轻蹭着他的小腿。

 

本索罗是一个对气味很敏感的人。蕾伊的味道对于他来说，像是阳光和露水。但在原力连接之外，她的味道更香甜，仿佛成熟的蜜柑，她可爱的脑袋正蹭在他胸前的感觉。

在彻底睡着之前，他有一种飘飘然的感觉。

 

她似乎靠得越来越近，慢慢地爬上了他。她的身体紧紧贴着她，脑袋靠在他的胸前。他的睡袍不知什么时候被解开了，她开始轻轻地舔舐他的胸口，温热的舌尖轻轻地画圈。紧接着，她的两腿张跨坐在他的身上，送上了一个火热的亲吻，而匍匐在他身上的躯体开始有节奏地扭动，耐心地摩擦它，渐渐地湿润......他似乎听到了她唇齿间漏出的几声嘤咛。

他正想将她反压下去的时候......

女孩还在他的怀里睡着，只是不知什么时候用腿夹住了他。

他的睡衣还好好地穿着，他在做梦。

但身体的反应，却是真实的。

 

也许他该去厕所解决一下。

他只能先小心翻过了身去，然而她也跟了过来，靠着他，呼出的气息轻轻骚着他的脖颈。

他控制着自己想翻身扑过去的欲望，先把手伸向了身下。不得不说从前他很少有这样的需求，然而......最近越来越频繁，经常是这样的梦......他忍不住想要更多......她就在他的身旁......

去厕所解决也许才是体面的做法。

但是，原力啊，她就在他的旁边。

 

“本？” 

她醒了。

“你怎么了？我觉得你好像很焦虑。” 

如果她能感受得更明白一点就好了。

“没事。” 他的嗓音低沉得让他自己也觉得惊讶。

 

蕾伊不好意思让他再翻过身来抱着自己，但总觉得，气氛有点诡异。他背对着她的背影仿佛在掩饰些什么。

连接那一头涌动的焦虑让她很担忧。

她从后面抱住了他，也许他又做噩梦了。他似乎颤抖了一下，她清楚地听见了他粗重的喘息声。

 

他又往旁边挪了一点，仿佛不想和她接触。

“你怎么了？” 

本索罗不知道该怎么回答她，他真希望自己能直接地说“我想和你来一炮”。

“没有事。”

“你是不是做梦了？”

“是。” 

一些残像掠过她的眼前，她好像看到了......

“你想听实话？” 他掀开被子转身半坐了起来，看向了她，她有些迷蒙的眼神和落下的一根肩带更让他咽了口唾沫

“是我想的那样吗？” 她的眼神飞快地掠过他的身下，即使在宽松的布料下，一些痕迹还是不得不让她注意到，她眉头皱了起来。

她有些紧张，直觉告诉她有什么要发生了。

“哪样？” 他只觉得她轻轻掠过的目光让他口干舌燥。她小心地看向他，眼神里的意味仿佛在征求同意。

接着，她的手慢慢向他的腹部摸去，本感到小腹的肌肉猛地收紧了。而她依旧大胆地注视着他的眼睛。

“是这样吗？” 她的手掌滑过他黑色的丝绸睡衣，向下走去。

她没有经历过，但她也梦到过，不成形的残像和迷离的快感，好像急迫地需要什么，却无从寻找。而现在，她忽然觉得自己正在靠近。

“我不知道。” 他也正在逐渐丧失思考的能力。 

“那我应该怎么做？” 她的手继续向下，靠近了禁区。

“你不想的话，不用做什么。” 本握住了她的手，几乎是制止了她。

她有些不知所措，微微张开了嘴。

本索罗看着她纤细的手掌覆在那里，额前的头发垂下挡住了眼睛。他不知道，她究竟有没有准备好，或者说，她究竟有多想......

“如果我想呢......” 

他感到他的心脏仿佛震颤了一下，胸膛在他的睡衣下剧烈起伏，他紧紧握着她的手，往他的下腹走去。

隔着衣料，她摸到了那里，鼓了起来，和他的手掌一起在轻轻颤抖。

就是这样的吗？她还隐约听见了一声近乎呻吟的悠长呼吸，而她本能地夹了一下腿。

“是本能吗？还是因为......” 

“你要继续吗？” 他的声音有些颤抖，松开了手。

“要和爱的人，对吗？” 她的两根手指正扒在他的内裤边缘，搅动着那里露出的毛发。

“其实只要你想要就可以，不一定要和爱的人......” 本索罗当然知道有时性和爱可以分开，她完全有和任何人上床的权力，但现在说这个似乎.......

“但是......”

她有些疑惑地眯起了眼睛。

“可是我爱你。” 她的手指滑进了他的内裤之下。

“我也爱你。”

 

“你做梦了是吗？” 她抚摸着那里，鼓鼓的，还有褶皱，仿佛还有轻微的跳动，“我也会做梦。” 她喃喃自语着，轻轻地握住、撸动。

“是这样吗？” 

“你会梦见什么？” 本知道

“像你梦里一样。” 她凑在他的耳边说。

她俯下身，帮他解开了睡袍，他托着她的腰把她抱了上来。

“你知道该怎么做吗？” 

她现在骑跨在他的两侧。她没有从这个角度看过他，她好像也不该在这个位置。他的高鼻子显得更高了。

“我不知道，sweetheart.” 他笑着摇了摇头。

她想她应该先吻他，直接和他唇齿交缠。他的气息炙热，让她感到她无法继续控制节奏。他的双手不知道什么时候从她的腰间抓上了她的臀部，开始轻轻地揉捏。

他正在探索她的耳后，她没有想到那里会那么敏感，他的气息一靠近，她便感到浑身软了下来，只能任凭他他托着她的臀部，与他紧紧相贴。

他舔着她的耳垂，温热的舌尖拨弄着那块酥软的地方，酥麻的感觉从她的耳后一直传到了所有的神经末梢，让她忍不住地缩起脖子、躲避他的触碰，但同时，又忍不住地拱起腰，磨蹭上他的下身。

她知道他鼓起的欲望一直在那里，而自己居然主动地摩擦起来，这样本能的反应让她已经泛起潮红的脸上更加发烫。

“看起来，你真的很想。” 他的声音暖烘烘地围着她的耳朵。

他托着她臀部的双手也稍稍用力，带着她一起扭动起来。

她扣住了他的肩膀，有什么东西正在她的小腹逡巡，那种近在咫尺又不可捉摸的感觉又来了，隐约闪现的快感让她更加主动地扭动起来。

他的手指逐渐靠近了她两腿之间的地方，隔着布料也能感受到她的湿热。他轻轻地拨开了布料，碰上了她有些鼓胀的湿润蜜核。

“啊” 她忍不住呻吟出了声，直起了腰，坐了起来。

本躺在她的身下，看她骑跨在自己身上，双颊和肩膀上微微泛起了红晕，微微张着嘴，眼神有些嗔怪而迷蒙。

刚才的动作还让她有些绵软，她勉强地坐着，看着他敞开睡袍下，结实的肌肉随着他的呼吸起起伏伏，仿佛他在刚才的战斗中占去了上风。

她挪了挪她的屁股，抬起双手、猝不及防地脱掉了裙子。

散开的头发披在肩上，不大的乳房，形状可爱，淡色的花瓣上，能看见立起来的小花蕾。随着她的呼吸，肋骨的痕迹和腰上的肌肉线条若隐若现。

本看着她的身体微微发怔，她往前蹭了一点，抓起他的手，放在她的胸上。

她娇小的乳房在他的大手显得有些可怜，她自己伸手抓住了另一边，皱了皱眉头。

“很可爱。”

他温柔地揉捏起来，小小的花蕊在他的指尖着立了起来，和她的喘息一起颤抖。

“我也要看。”

接着她用膝盖跪了起来，利落地扒掉了他最后的布料。

他身下的怪物毫无遮掩地就匍匐在那里。

“和你梦里的一样吗？” 本索罗对自己的尺寸还是有自信的。

她摇了摇头，伸出手轻轻握住了他，比起取悦他，更像是在探索什么奥秘。

“差不多吧。” 她嘟哝着，上下撸动了几下，拇指摩挲了几下他粉色的前端，他舒服地挺了挺腰。

“有东西。” 她摩挲了一下自己的指尖，拉出了晶莹的银丝，出其不备地放进了嘴里。

他盯着她的眼神瞬间暗了下来，仿佛被抽走了什么一样，她含着手指、有些调皮地笑了一下，俯下了身子，靠近了他的身下。

“可以这样吗？”

“下次可以吗？” 本有些紧张地拒绝了。她亮晶晶的眼睛旁就是他高涨的欲望，他的脑袋里轰轰作响，喉咙里一阵发紧。

“你不是以前...梦到过吗？” 她问到最末，也感到了害羞。看到他这样梦境的时候，她不太能明白为什么需要这样做，但现在她却有点想试试这样的感觉了。

“我不是...” 他不知道该怎么解释，如果他答应了，可能会很快缴械投降不能继续下去这件事。

她没有难为他，亲了一口他的小腹，起身脱下了自己身上最后的遮掩。她想他应该知道，她也湿透了。

她的腰很细，胯不宽，中间的曲线介于女孩和女人之间。月光在她的髋骨两侧投下了微微的阴影，肚脐下面，是一些浅色的稀疏毛发，然后是浅浅的一道中缝，通向她的秘境。

她的眼神仿佛有些害羞，他双手扶上她的臀瓣，让她坐了下来，当然没有直接进去。

他扶起他的，用头部在她的小腹上轻轻磨蹭，她想躲开，却诚实地送了送腰，甚至张大了些腿。

他轻轻地往下，撩拨她的缝隙，她知道那里有一个神奇的秘密。

“我不知道，你也有东西会流出来。” 她看着他在自己身上留下的痕迹。

她感受到了有什么东西正在她的小腹里酝酿，让她迫切地想需要什么。他扶着她再张大了一点双腿，他的前端碰到她的花蕊的那一刹那，一扇虚掩的门被推开了。

“你喜欢吗？” 

“就是那里…”她的声音有些沙哑。他的触碰完全和她自己的不一样，更加深入的快感让她一手扶着身后他的腿，一边扭动着腰和他摩擦。

“和我自己，一点也不一样…”她忍不住向后仰了仰头。

“你自己？” 本饶有趣味地看着投入的女孩。

“你没有吗？” 她睁开眼睛看了眼他，开始更主动地摩擦他的柱身。

蕾伊知道会有液体从自己身体里流出来，从越来越顺畅的摩擦她便知道，但她不知道，他的两腿之间、千年隼的床铺上，也沾上了她的气味。

她抬起了身体，尝试让他进来。

他被她的直接有些惊到，“你试过吗？”

“没有。” 她没有一点要退缩的意思。扶着他，尝试对准了一下。

“会很痛吗？” 她还是小心地抬起头看了他一眼。

 

他坐起了身来，扶着她的肩膀，让她躺了下去。

“我们需要慢一点，sweetheart。” 他吻了一下她，她乖乖地躺下了。

“你知道要怎么做吗？” 

“我不知道。” 他脸上的表情令人玩味，她有些困惑地眯起了眼睛。

“我们先从小一点的开始。”

他侧躺在她的身旁，手探向她的身下，在湿润中，轻轻按摩她立起来的花蕊，另一根手指在她已经微微鼓胀的入口附近徘徊。

“会流血吗？” 她也伸手抚摸着他，“是不是有些太......” 她伴随着他手里的动作，不住地迎合着他，她需要他，不仅仅是他的...

“嗯-” 她微微抽了一口气，有外物进入了她，而她本能地咬住了他。

“放松。” 他的另一根手指继续按摩着她的花蕊。

这是全然不同的体验，让她不知所措，忍不住抬起身亲吻他。

“别害怕。” 

他的手指在她的身体里慢慢地搅动，仿佛在熟悉她的每一寸，但那是她都未曾知道的地方，而他才是这片新大陆的发现者。

是啊，本来就是。她看着他漂亮的如同黑夜一样的眼睛。有许多全新的时刻，都是他和她一道经历的。

他也感觉得到。

他按上了一个地方。

一阵激烈的快感从那里迸发而出，她弓起了腰，一只手忍不住抓住了她自己的乳。

她似乎看到了他的笑意，帮她一起，抚慰着她。

他依旧轻轻地按压那里，不肯放过，她只觉得自己正在漂浮起来，全身的知觉都仿佛落在了那个地方，而他牢牢控制着那里，她进退两难，毫无办法。

他又加入了一根手指，温热湿润的液体落在了他的掌心，紧缩的内壁开始有规律地吮吸着他。

他的每一次搅动、每一次抽插，都在将她送向未知的地方，她缓慢地前进着，但约莫知道这尽头是什么。

“这样就可以吗？”

“可以什么？”

“可以...可以高潮吗？” 她有些犹豫地说出了这个词语，在她模糊的印象里，这就是性爱的极致和尽头。

“我想可以。” 他在擦过那里的时候，顺势捻着她的花蕊，双重的刺激让她忍不住昂起了头，忍不住地弓起了腰。

她闭着眼睛，感受着身体深处被他的手指搅起的一圈又一圈涟漪，它们扩散向四面八方，仿佛正在推动着什么东西，她想要更多，涟漪要更大，才能......

“不可以，还要...” 她朦胧地说着。

“要什么？” 他手里的动作慢了下来，她早已起了风的湖面居然停了波澜，她感觉到自己的入口正在翕动，鼓胀得难受，需要...和她从前的梦里一样，在焦躁难耐到了极点的时候，她需要......

她抬起了胳膊，翻过了她的手腕，一个浅浅的痕迹正在本的面前。

那是避孕注射的痕迹。

“你很早就计划过了吗？”

他亲吻着她的手腕，沿着她的手腕，一路用双唇熟悉着她微微发烫的身体。

“你没有吗？”

“当然，所以我才知道，要怎么照顾我的sweetheart.” 他最后狠狠地吮了一口她立起来的乳尖。

他坐起了身来，前端顶在了她的入口。她深呼吸了一下，再张大了一点腿。他握住了她的手，和她十指相扣。

他始终看着她的眼睛，进入得缓慢而克制，和他沉重的呼吸一样。

饱胀的感觉在意料之中，即使有足够的湿润和扩张，她初次尝试的身体也很难顺利地接纳他。他帮她轻轻按摩着阴蒂，但不适的感觉还是占据了她大部分的感官。

“抱歉。” 他看着她有些湿润的眼睛。

“过来。” 她张开双臂让他过来，他小心地调整着角度，伏在她的身上。她抱住了他的肩膀，主动地亲吻着他的嘴唇、脸颊，在和他的肌肤相亲中，逐渐适应他。被撑开的感觉正在渐渐缓和，潜伏着的快感慢慢浮出，她知道他憋着的感觉也不好受。

“可以了。” 她在他的耳边轻轻说。

“不难受了吗？” 

“会很舒服的。” 她试探着动了动了腰。

他逐渐开始了运动，她紧致的内壁包裹着他，在抽插中一圈圈地咬住他，这样的感觉让他颤抖。

她的双腿自然地缠上了他的腰，他加快了速度，累积的快感让他忍不住往更深处顶去。

在擦过那个熟悉的地方的时候，她的身体和她的呻吟一样，剧烈地颤抖了一下，猛地收紧，让他感到一阵窒息般的快感。

是那里。

他不断地擦过那里，她忍不住扣紧了他的后背，而他也正在她疯狂的吮吸下失去控制。他坐了起来，托起了她的胯，角度的变化摩擦更加强烈，她悬空了的双腿无处着力，更强烈的快感让她无所适从地勾起了脚尖，肉体碰撞的声音和他们的喘息声荡漾在千年隼里。

她用尽力气欢迎着他，挽留着他，至高的欢愉就在她年轻而热情的身体里。

然而，本知道第一次很可能会提前结束，可能她到达不了，他就...

“我可能...” 他伸手想去帮她。

她推开了他的手，挣扎着坐了起来，他急忙扶住了她，这样她就与他面对面坐着了。

他也进入地更深了。

她缓了一会儿适应了这个角度，环住他的肩膀，他也托住了她的臀部。

“我们一起。”

她抱着他，有些笨拙地耸动起来，高潮已经她的体内若隐若现，她本能地动作着去刺激自己，一层一层推来的浪即将冲破堤岸。他抱着她，帮着她，感受到她努力的动作和已经开始无意识痉挛的内壁。

他也快了，他狠狠地托住她的臀动作，亲吻着她的锁骨，交合处泥泞的声响和肉体碰撞声交合在一起，他们无法控制地向最高点跑去。

她知道什么即将来临，在令人心悸的几次跳动之后，再多几次，她就可以了。她有些害怕，不知道那是如何得凶猛，他紧紧地抱住了她，没有停下。

汹涌而来的痉挛从她的深处涌来，白色闪电般的快感吞噬了她的全身，她知道自己在狠狠地跳动着，更多的液体涌了出来，她忍不住地颤抖，只能紧紧抱住他，支撑着自己被快感吞下的身体。而他还没有停下，继续摩擦着她敏感的身体，无限延长着她的颤栗。

很快，他发出了一声低沉的呻吟，最后一次狠狠地撞进她，交出了所有。

他停了了下来，她伏在他的肩头，他胡乱地亲吻着她的脖颈，脑海里是困倦一般的白茫茫一片，只有怀里的她才是真实的。

 

他们一同躺了下去，他离开了她，随着他的离开，她知道有什么东西从那里流了出来。

本索罗此刻比平时更依恋她，依偎在他的身边，和她一起徜徉在高潮的余韵中，脆弱又幸福。

他摸了摸她身下的泥泞。

“该换床单了。”

她困倦地睁不开眼，“你换。”

“你是船长。”

“这是你爸爸给我的。”

“我们就用来做这个？”

“不然呢？”


End file.
